


Falling With A Lie

by orphan_account



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, My dumbass has no idea how to write Vampire, or like anyone for that matter, or werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Werewolf agrees to attend one of Cheesecake’s parties, and meets a new friend. He grows close to Vampire, but never reveals his true name. What will happen now, after he’s fallen in love with someone he’s lied to?
Relationships: Vampire Cookie/Werewolf Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Falling With A Lie

**Author's Note:**

> WOAH HOLY FUCK  
> I did not realize this was 4002 words what the shit.   
> I apologize for I have no idea how to write Vampire and probably got his personality off but jhhhhhhsh you get what you get.

“What am I doing here…”

It was hardly audible through the bustling party that Werewolf had forced himself to, but still there.

It was lonely in the forest, you know? He heard how loud the party was, and some lady- Cheesecake?- invited him in. He felt it was rude to not accept, and he didn’t have anything to worry about that night, as the moon was simply a crescent, so he came in.

And god did he regret it. He had to introduce himself as “Wolf” cookie as he knew “Werewolf” cookie would be frightening, and nobody there knew him as he was, well, often deep in the forest.

You could say he was a… lone wolf?

I am so sorry, moving on.

And so there Werewolf stayed, leaning against the wall with a cup in his hand. He didn’t know what drink was in it, but he assumed it was just fruit punch from the vibrant red orange color.

“Whatcha doing over here alone?” A voice grabbed his attention, and next to him he saw a cookie with a wine glass in his hand. Werewolf just stared for a moment, and the cookie laughed. “Not an English speaker, are you?” His words were slurred a lot, and Werewolf assumed he was drunk.

He got the lump out of his throat. “I’m sorry,” He coughed out. “I’m not a party person.” He sighed.

“That’s understandable-“ The red cookie took a swig of his glass. “- I’ve never seen you before. What’s your name?” He was slurring so heavily that it blended into some sort of whassyernaem, but at least it was eligible.

“Wolf Cookie.” Werewolf lied. He didn’t know who this cookie was, but he’d probably be scared of a werewolf too. 

The cookie let out a laugh. “Oh, then I guess I’m Pire cookie?” Werewolf raised an eyebrow. “Sorry. It just seems like you’d be werewolf cookie instead. I’m Vampire cookie.” Vampire reached out his hand towards the taller cookie. Werewolf’s eyebrows furrowed, but he shook his hand, then shied away.

Vampire continued striking up a conversation, getting minimal responses from Werewolf, but he didn’t seem to mind. Maybe it was his drunken state, but either way, they spoke into the night.

Werewolf found himself- enjoying it? Social interaction wasn’t his thing at all, and yet, he didn’t mind the other. He was friendly. It was odd to Werewolf.

Vampire sighed. “Seems like I’ve got to go. You’ll be here at one of Cheesecake’s parties again, yeah?” Werewolf would’ve said no- in fact, he should have- but he couldn’t. The hopeful smile Vampire gave him was making it difficult. 

“...Sure.” 

And that started Werewolf’s attendance at Cheesecake’s parties. He rarely spoke to Cheesecake herself, the doors were open for any cookie to come in without mention, so he always stood at the same spot near the stairs and waited. 

Waited for Vampire to come and talk to him again. The first time he came back, it didn’t seem hopeful. The vampire was drunk enough that he probably didn’t remember the werewolf. 

The tall cookie was about to leave when-

“Hey.” 

The slurred speech would ring out again, and their conversation would pick up quickly into the night. 

They became friends quickly; many nights at the parties passed, and Vampire and Werewolf got closer and closer. 

One night, however, was panic-stricken. 

Werewolf was smiling softly as Vampire rambled about whatever he was talking about then. Then, he looked up at the clock.

11:57 pm, and the moon was to be full that night.

“Fuck.” He said abruptly, confusing the red cookie. 

“Fuck? What fuck? Is something-?” 

“L-listen, I need to go.” He panickingly said, turning around and bolting off, hoping the vampire wouldn’t follow him.

“Wait! Where are you going?!” Fuuuck. Werewolf glanced behind him to see Vampire chasing after him. He stopped in the doorway out of the manor.

Vampire looked up at him with sad eyes, and Werewolf bit his lip. “It’s not safe for you to follow me. Stay here.” He firmly put his hands on the other’s shoulders. 

The shorter one looked saddened, but sighed. “Okay.” He shut his eyes and nodded. When he opened them again, the werewolf was gone, running deep into the forest.

Vampire would be safe to see another night.

  
  


The next time Werewolf returned to a party, he was anxious. Was he anxious to see Vampire, or was he anxious to see what Vampire would say now? He didn’t have long to think about it, because as usual, the one he was thinking of quickly appeared next to him to talk again.

Luckily, he didn’t bring up that night, but it was still awkward and both of them could tell. This conversation felt forced, while the rest of their conversations flowed naturally like a river. 

“I’ve gotta ask-“ Vampire said, “Where ya staying? I ain’t tryna get in your pants, but I’m curious.” He was slurring again, and Werewolf could barely understand it. 

_ Don’t say forest. Just think of some place normal cookies stay _ \- “The forest.” 

_ Bruh.  _ He started panicking in his own mind. 

“Oh, you live at a place in the forest? I’ve got a mansion on the outskirts of the forest, vampire things you kn-?” 

“You don’t understand.” Werewolf cut the vampire off. “I live  _ in  _ the forest. No home, just around in the forest.” He sighed. He’s just digging himself deeper into a hole, isn’t he?

Vampire tilted his head. “Oh. Really, just around in the forest, no specific spot?” The werewolf gave him a nod. “Huh…”

“Yeah. It’s lonely out there…” The taller frowned. 

The vampire messily took a swig of his wine, putting a hand on his chin in thought. “I could come see you…” 

“What?” It was blended together and quiet enough that it was almost completely illegible.

“I could come see you.” He cleared his throat, his voice raspy. Werewolf jolted from the proposal, and he was about to reject the idea, but he stopped. It would’ve been nice to get closer to Vampire.

“...Okay. But you need to come at night, don’t you? You’re a vampire.” He asked, concerned, and Vampire nodded.

“Yep. That’s not a problem, is it?” 

“Not at all. There’s a large lake in the middle of the forest that I visit to get water, and a couple of rocks I hang out at nearby. Will you be able to find them?” 

“Probably.” Vampire smiled. 

  
  
  
  


Werewolf laid waiting against a tree, looking at the reflection of the crescent moon on the empty lake. Usually, a pink cookie would come here to practice ballet with the swans, but he would leave quickly before midnight, which is when the werewolf would arrive.

He waited patiently for a while, simply watching the empty forest, the clear sky allowing the moon’s reflected light to light up the forest, and in that light he waited.

And waited. 

And… waited…

Werewolf started to lose hope. Did Vampire dip on him? Was he lost? 

It was saddening. One of the first friends he’d made in a long time left him waiting, out in the forest in the middle of the night-

“Hey!” He perked up as the sound of crunching leaves grew louder with a yell. He looked around and saw the one he was waiting for running towards him. He stopped and sat next to him. “Sorry I’m late. I had trouble navigating the forest.” Vampire sighed. 

Werewolf noticed he wasn’t slurring at all. For the first time, they spoke while he was sober. “It’s fine.” The werewolf reassured him. And then, they spoke into the night again.

Surprisingly, the vampire wasn’t too different sober from when he was drunk. Less slurring, but still the same person. At some point into the night, they ended up laying in the grass next to each other, just staring up at the stars.

Werewolf felt something behind his ear. It felt nice, and he melted into it without a thought. “Hehe.” A chuckle made him look over at the other. His face grew red when he realized; Vampire was scratching his ear. 

“Wh-what are you doing?” The stutter was noticeable in his voice, and it was embarrassing. 

Vampire pulled his hand away, and looked off. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize what I was doing.” He turned away, until he felt Werewolf rub against his side.

“I didn’t say to stop…” The taller cookie mumbled. The shorter one flustered, but obliged, turning back around. He hesitantly put his hand back behind the other’s ear and scratched him. Werewolf flustered and smiled softly.

They stayed there for a while, just leaning against each other in the quiet forest. They didn’t need to say anything, they just laid there.

Werewolf felt nice, unlike usual. He was happy, with his friend… why did thinking of him as  _ friend  _ hurt slightly? It was a foreign feeling, he didn’t know what it was. It felt bad calling Vampire  _ friend _ , but what else would he call him? Would it be better to call him… a best friend? No, that felt weird too.

Werewolf jolted up abruptly, scaring the vampire. He had fallen for him. It was foreign because he’d never fallen in love before. He started growing anxious, what was he to do now that he’d fallen in love? 

“Are you okay?” A hand on his shoulder brought him back. He turned around to look at Vampire. His watered down purple eyes were riddled with concern.

“...Yeah.” Werewolf sighed. “You need to go back, don’t you?” The other raised an eyebrow. “The sun will start rising soon.” 

“Oh. I guess I do.” Vampire was saddened. Before Werewolf could say anything more, he turned into a bat and flew away. 

A sadness lingered with the now alone cookie. He didn’t want the other to leave, but he needed a while to himself.

  
  
  
  


_ Creak… _

The doors to the empty mansion opened to let the cookie inside, but it wasn’t any sort of grand entrance. There was no one to watch it. 

The vampire walked through the dimmed hallways into his room. The sun was slowly coming up, only slightly shining in through the gaps in the curtains as he crawled into the coffin he slept in.

He curled up and closed the lid, but didn’t try to sleep. He just laid there and thought about earlier. Why had Wolf pushed him away? It could have just been as he said, that the sun was coming soon, but the way he said it… it didn’t feel like he was concerned. It just felt like he wanted to get away from Vampire. It felt bad.

Eventually, though, he drifted off to sleep.

  
  
  
  


The next few times they met up felt odd. They’d talk, as normal, but after long enough Werewolf would ask Vampire to go. He would leave without further questions, but it felt bad.

“It’s about time I go again, isn’t it?” Vampire asked instead of being asked, which surprised the werewolf. He looked at the vampire. “Yeah. Wolf, why are you trying to push me away?” He asked, putting his hands on the other’s shoulders.

Werewolf’s eyebrows furrowed. “I’m not.” He whispered.

“But you are!” The shorter one yelled, and the taller shied back. “You’re always asking me to leave, sometimes not even close to when the sun’s coming up!” He grabbed the others' hands in his own, holding them tight and looking into the other’s bright blue eyes. “So just… tell me what’s wrong.” 

They stared into each other’s eyes for a few moments, neither knowing what to say. Werewolf sighed, his ears pointing down, and he looked away. “It’s not that I dislike being around you, it’s just…” His voice fades.

“Just what? What is making you push me away?” Vampire’s eyebrows furrowed in frustration as he pressed the question. Werewolf shut his eyes, his face scrunching up. 

He got his hands out of the other’s to grab his shirt, and Vampire was knocked to the ground, Werewolf’s lips pressed against his. The taller pulled away, his face red, and looked into the other’s eyes. The other stared back, eyes widened in surprise. The werewolf started getting anxious as the vampire didn’t do anything except stare back.

“... I’m sor- mmFH-!” He was cut off by being pulled back against the other’s lips in a second. They stared into each other’s eyes with matching loving gazes, simply melting into each other’s kisses. They stayed there for as long as possible until they had to separate and breathe, but they didn’t break eye contact at all. 

Eventually, Vampire smiled. “That really happened, huh? I’m not drunk or anything, am I…?” He questioned, and Werewolf smiled back. 

“No… no you’re not…” Small tears pricked the corners of his eyes. “This is the first time… I’ve ever genuinely felt love…” He muttered. 

Vampire wiped his tears away with his thumbs. They stayed there with each other for a while, just taking in each other’s presence. 

The red cookie put his hand up and started petting the other’s ear again, and the werewolf bit his lip, leaning back into it. Eventually, he got off the other and laid next to him, cuddling into the crook of his neck.

Vampire chuckled. “Tired, huh..?” He felt Werewolf nod. “Alright…” He wrapped his arms around the other and cuddled him, letting him drift off to sleep.

  
  
  
  


Werewolf slowly awoke on the grass, last night’s ordeal appearing in his mind. He opened one eye and immediately the bright sun shone in his eye-

Sun?

He jolted up in a panic, looking around. To his relief, not a trace of Vampire was there, and it was only him in the forest.

He smiled as he thought more about the last night, the memories of the sweet kiss making him joyful and calming him down.

His attention was caught by the distant sound of a familiar music box. He stood up and headed toward it, knowing what he would find. The werewolf peeked around a tree and saw the pink ballerino doing spins and twirls, skillfully managing to practically be one with the music. Werewolf never learned the dancer’s name, but his talent was impressive, and a good sight to see. 

He gazed around and saw the swans were entranced in the dance too, but that’s not the only entranced being he noticed. Across the lake from him stood a darker cookie who he’d never seen before, with short black and white hair and a sword in his hand. He seemed just as blindly focused on the dancer as the swans were, maybe even more. He must’ve really admired the ballet. 

Werewolf walked away from the lake, the music box fading away behind him, and thought about the other cookies of the forest. He didn’t know most of their names, as they hardly interacted, but he knew they were there.

A centaur, Kumiho, the ballerino, a girl with a tiger, and the fabled Wind Archer all stayed in the forest. The ballerino and the centaur were often deep inside the forest, Kumiho usually remained scurrying the outskirts and sometimes left the forest, and the tiger lady and Wind Archer were to be found anywhere. The six cookies barely interacted, but they would all recognize each other if they saw each other, give a nod, and leave.

Sometimes Werewolf and Kumiho would interact sometimes, but only briefly, before returning to what they were doing; which wasn't much for either of them. For Werewolf it was just wandering the forest and sometimes hunting an animal, and for Kumiho… it was seducing whatever she felt like seducing. 

Werewolf didn’t know what to do now. Usually, he slept through the day, prowling at night unless it was a full moon, but now that he’d slept through the night? He wasn’t sure what to do, he just wandered around the heavy forest. 

“GAH!” Werewolf jumped and fell as the girl riding a tiger suddenly leaped past him. She stopped the tiger and turned to face him, stepping off.

“My apologies.” Her voice sounded like a cat’s hiss, but lighter. She extended her hand towards him and he took it, getting assistance from her to hoist him up. “Werewolf, isn’t it?” She asked.

“You know me?” She nodded. “Odd. I don’t know your name at all, all I knew was that you rode that tiger around.” He turned towards the golden tiger, which was waiting patiently for the girl. 

“I’m Tiger Lily. That’s the butter tiger.” She turned around, hopping back on the tiger. “I’ll see you later.” 

“Wait!” Tiger Lily faced Werewolf again. “Can you take me to the rockpile by the swan lake?” The lady glared at him.

“Usually I wouldn’t, but that’s right near where I need to be, so I guess I can.” She patted the tiger’s back behind her, and Werewolf hopped on. “Hold on.” 

“What-!?” 

  
  
  
  


Tiger Lily shoved Werewolf off the tiger. “Here’s your stop.” Her and the tiger bolted off, leaving the shaken up cookie on the ground. 

Werewolf shook a fist and glared at the direction where she left, but got up and headed towards the rocks where he stayed. He shoved himself between two rocks and curled up, deciding to sleep again. 

  
  
  
  
  


Vampire leaned against Werewolf’s shoulder, staring up at the stars in the sky. The moon was full and about to be in the middle of the sky, signifying midnight. While the vampire gazed at the sky, the werewolf had his eyes shut, listening to the distant music box that was about to end. 

He was hardly paying attention to the world around him, it was just him, the cookie he loved, and the soft music.

“The stars are beautiful tonight, ain’t they?” Vampire said. Werewolf opened his eyes and looked up at the sky. He didn’t see the stars. He only saw the moon, full and about to be in the middle of the sky, like a spotlight. 

It wasn’t beautiful. It was full of despair, for Werewolf at least.

He stood up abruptly and backed away from the other cookie, confusing him.

“Wolfie? What’s wrong?” The red cookie stood up, stepping towards the other.

“Vampire… run! Now!” He yelled, and the other looked around.

“Why? There’s nothing around here that could- gAH!” He was cut off by being tackled and pinned to the ground, warm breath on his face. He cracked one eye open, 

and saw a wolf baring sharp teeth over him.

Vampire’s eyes widened. “W-wolfie..?” He covered his neck with his hands as the werewolf leaned closer to him. “W-wolfie! I-it’s me!” He panickingly yelled, but Werewolf; no, what used to be werewolf; didn’t listen. 

He didn’t know what to do- he could have kicked the creature away, but he didn’t want to hurt it. It was still Werewolf inside, he just wasn’t in control. But if he didn’t get it away, he would have died. 

The werewolf growled, breathing heavy breathes over the vampire’s face, waiting. Waiting for the perfect moment, looking for the perfect way to tear apart the cookie’s dough.

And in a panic, in a moment where he did the only thing he could think to do that wouldn’t harm the wolf, Vampire pulled one hand away from his neck- and scratched the feral wolf behind the ear.

He shut his eyes tightly, waiting for everything to collapse around him in death. But to his surprise, a rough… purr? struck his ears. He peeked one eye open and found the wolf calming down and leaning into his hand. 

Vampire continued scratching him, and the werewolf fell down affectionately next to him. He sighed, pulling his hand away, but like a dog, the wolf tried to get under it again. He chuckled. “Wolves really are just oversized dogs, huh?” He muttered, scratching the wolf again. 

He stayed and waited until the wolf fell asleep, and then carefully got up. He looked at the sleeping canine, then at the dim forest around him. He didn’t want to leave Werewolf alone, but if he was in the sun he’d melt and die. 

Vampire faced the rock pile, and then noticed something about it; it was stacked so that there was a crevice in between two rocks, only big enough for a small animal to fit in. 

_ It’ll do…  _ Vampire thought and rolled his eyes, and then transformed into his bat form, fitting himself in the rocks and hanging off one. “Goodnight Werewolf…” He said to the sleeping beast, and then

he fell asleep in the shade of the rocks. 

  
  
  
  
  


Werewolf cracked his eyes open slightly. What… happened last night? He couldn’t remember much, did he black out? He was with Vampire, listening to a music box, and then he saw the full moon and- Oh. Oh no. 

He bolted straight up. He transformed in front of Vampire, and now he knew he was a werewolf. And… where was he?

The werewolf panicked as he glanced around. If he went feral, he might’ve- 

Wait.

No, he  _ must’ve  _ killed Vampire. He felt his heart strings being tugged, and tears started falling from his eyes. The first man he loved- dead? He didn’t want to believe it. But there was no other truth than one he hated.

“Wolfie?” A raspy voice got his attention. He looked around, he must’ve been hallucinating. It sounded like Vampire. He started crying harder, stuffing his head into his hands. “Wolfie! I’m over here!” 

Werewolf looked where he thought the voice was coming from- and there he was. Vampire in his bat form, gazing concerned at Werewolf from the rock’s shade.

“Vampire..?” The bat nodded. “Vampire!” He stood up and ran over, getting close enough to keep him in the shade, and pulled Vampire close. Vampire hugged- er, would have- hugged him back, leaning into him.

Werewolf was still high in shock, sobbing over the one he loved, and thought he’d lost. And Vampire, still shaken up by the last night, allowed it, letting him let it all out.

  
  


They stayed there for as long as Werewolf needed until he felt better. Eventually, the sobs reduced to just light crying.

“...I’m sorry.” He choked out through tears. “I’m sorry you had to go through that…” He said, sorrow lacing his voice. 

“Please… don’t stress yourself. You couldn’t control it.” Vampire tried to reassure him, but Werewolf seemed to reject it.

“No, I… I should’ve told you sooner that I was-“ 

“You don’t have to say anything more, Wolfie. It wasn’t your fault, you were understandably afraid of people running away because you were a werewolf.” He floated away a little, looking into Werewolf’s eyes. “I won’t  _ ever _ abandon you, Werewolf cookie.” 

Werewolf stared back into his eyes, the tears slowly going away as a smile formed on his face. He said an almost silent “Thank you…” and looked away. Then, he cleared his throat. “You need me to take you back to your mansion, don’t you? You can’t really move around the forest in the daylight.” 

The bat smiled. “I do. Thank you.” Werewolf took the small bat in his hands, holding him against his chest. He stood up and started running towards where Vampire usually flew, and soon enough, he arrived at the mansion doors. 

He opened the large doors and stepped inside, putting Vampire down. The bat transformed back into a cookie with a hop, and looked into Werewolf’s bright blue eyes. “I guess I need to go now, huh?” He said, tilting his head and his ears lowered.

Vampire nodded. “I guess it is…” Werewolf turned around to leave, but felt a hand on his shoulder. “Wait, before you go-“ He was spun around and immediately his lips were pulled against Vampire’s. The shorter cookie’s eyes were shut, so the taller one shut his own, wrapping his arms around his neck and melting into it. 

The vampire pulled away, letting go of the werewolf. “Bye bye~” He tilted his head and smiled.

“I love you.” 


End file.
